


A casual Sunday (mpreg Ashe)

by Fraise777_Dodu, Kitkatless



Series: A day in a life of a surrogate boy (mpreg Ashe) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Caspar, Alpha Sylvain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Rubs, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Ashe, Omega Verse, Surrogacy, beta felix, omega ashe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraise777_Dodu/pseuds/Fraise777_Dodu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatless/pseuds/Kitkatless
Summary: Ashe Duran is a pregnant omega surrogate that helps Sylvain José Gautier and Felix Hugo Fraldarius having a child. This day was a simple day for them with kicks, rubs and love <3
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: A day in a life of a surrogate boy (mpreg Ashe) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756201
Kudos: 9





	A casual Sunday (mpreg Ashe)

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ THIS FIC CONTAINS MALE PREGNANCY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ /!\
> 
> This is my first fic and I'm not English so I might have put some mistakes, sorry !  
> This is my first fic of a series where Ashe is a surrogate of Sylvain and Felix and I might do some more about Ashe's life as a pregnant man.  
> Well, enjoy !

The sunlight is strong today. When it glows into Ashe’s eyes, he wakes up.

The gray-haired boy walks toward the kitchen with some difficulty. Having two little guys growing in his stomach doesn’t help though. While walking, he stretches himself to make the exhaustion go away, revealing his large tummy. His sleepwears where not wide enough to cover his entire belly so sometimes his popped out belly button peeks out.

As he walks, his stomach lets out a loud growl and the babies start kicking. He puts an hand above the kicks and says to the kids: “Shhh… Calm down, I’m hungry too, I’m gonna get food for both of you heh heh…”  
For once, the little ones are not kicking too harshly.

Ashe has just started his third trimester but the two babies make his stomach really big so he had trouble getting dressed. The children was not his. In fact, he volunteered to be a surrogate for his high school friends Sylvain and Felix. Neither the first one nor the second can get pregnant but Ashe is really fertile and in need for some money to pay his studies. And now here he is… With a big round tummy.

In the end, he manages to get into the kitchen, then, he takes a bowl of cereales, some milk and finally takes a sit. At the same time, the kids carry on their exploration of the green-eyed boy’s tummy.

Meanwhile the pregnant is eating his breakfast, his roommate Caspar breaks into the appartment. He is in a sportsuit, he usually has a run on Sunday Morning.

“I’m home !” The blue-haired one shouts.

“Hi Caspar !” The surrogate answers.

Caspar drinks his whole bottle of water and removes his sweat with a towel. Then, he walks a little and stops when he saw Ashe’s enormous belly. He can’t get his eyes off it. Ashe was always dressed at that time on typical day so it is quite unusual to have a look directly onto the big stomach. That makes him blush a little.

Ashe notices that the sporty was looking at his babies and the fact that Caspar’s head was red like a tomato makes the pregnant chuckle.

“Do you want to rub ?” The gray haired boy asks.

“I-I can ?” The roommate scratches the back of his neck, a little embarrassed.

“Of course ! I hardly had any rubs lately, I miss them…” The freckled explains. “Just wait till I finish my breakfast.”

After eating his large bowl of cereales -pregnancy makes him more gluttonous- he moves from the chair to the sofa in the living room, reveals the rest of his stomach and lets Caspar lay an hand on it.

Caspar is fascinated by how big his roommate was, and it wasn’t the end. On the other hand, Ashe was really happy to feel someone rubbing his large tummy. Being a surrogate is quite difficult sometimes, being alone with two children in you without anyone to accompany you. Of course he sees Sylvain and Felix from time to time but Felix is jealous he isn’t the pregnant one and grow some hostility towards Ashe. It is also because his husband sometimes checks on the surrogate alone so he thinks he is cheating on him. So, having some relaxing time with tummy rubbing was really helpful for the gray-haired one.

Finally, one of the kids decides to make a sudden move.

“Ouch !” The pregnant pinches his lips and places a hand on his stomach.

“That was quite a hard kick ! Are you alright Ashe ?” Caspar shouts, worried for his friend.

“I’m fine, it just caught me out of guard haha…” The surrogate laughs nervously. “By the way, I go to Sylvain and Felix’s this afternoon, they want to see their future kids.”

“Oh ? Why don’t they come here ?”

“It’s not far, it doesn’t change anything. And I need to move.”

“If you say so…”

[…]

Before going to the appartment of the future daddies, Ashe puts on a large hoodie covering his belly and some comfortable joggers.

His destination is not so far, so he goes by walk. The babies are already awaken and kick the wall of his belly. It was kind of painful so the pregnant put a hand above his tummy to calm them down: “Shhh… you will soon see your daddies-OUCH !” He was interrupted by another kick “Not that hard, you’re hurting me !”

He is desperate and rub his stomach faster, thinking the little warriors will eventually stop. Finally, he leans of the street’s wall to rub and take his breath.

“Damn… You’re not sparing me…” He says while he carry on caressing his babies. Sometimes, a kick can be seen below the sweater. Ashe thought they might be hungry and try to resume his travel.

Ashe finally managed to arrive at the appartment, rings at the door bell and rest his hands on his constantly moving belly. Felix opens the door. The freckled blushes a little, he knows that the dad of his children don’t really appreciate him so he is uncomfortable in front of him when they are alone.

“They… They are quite excited to se you… May I come in ?” Ashe asks without looking up, his hands still trying to calm the little guys.

Felix then lets him come in without saying anything. Ashe sits on the couch like always. He doesn’t ask if he can but the babies are too painful and he just wanted some rest.

“Do… Do you want to rub ? I know Sylvain isn’t here but it doesn’t bother me if you start bef-“

“Of course, I’m here for that.” The blue haired cuts the gray one.

The surrogate then procedes to shyly uncover the shaking tummy. Felix walks toward him and starts rubbing without letting a word out of his mouth. The kids feeling their father immediately stop moving.

“They recognise you Felix ! You’re truly their father !” Ashe smiles.

“I hope you didn’t ate too much. I’m not letting you put my children in an indelicate condition.” Says the sassy, ignoring Ashe’s comment.

“I… OUCH ! Please don’t touch my belly button, I’m quite sensitive here…”

“Did you ate well or not ?” The future father grumbles.

Felix loves his children but he craves for being the pregnant one. Those kids should be inside HIM, not inside of some old friend. Why can’t he feel his babies kicking and moving inside him ? Why can’t he feel his belly growing, having morning sickness, weird craving and having sudden mood changes ? Why can’t I see my kids every day, every night, he thought.

Ashe doesn’t know how to say that he ate like a pig. He was quiet greedy before his pregnancy, as much as Caspar but the babies makes him even more gluttonous.

Fortunately, Sylvain comes into the living room.

“Honey I’m home~ Oh ! Hi, Ashe ! I didn’t expect you to be that early !” The red-haired man says.

Without any hesitation, the taller dad removes his coat, lay down his stuff and jumps towards the pregnant, putting his hands onto the belly.

“Oooooh, I miss you sweethearts ! And you too Feewee !” Smiles Sylvain before putting a kiss on his husband’s cheek while doing circles on Ashe’s tummy.

Those circles makes a baby kick.

“AH !” Shout the surrogate, surprised by this sudden feeling.

“Nice work you did here Sylvain… You wake them up and ruin all my work.” The smaller father points out.

“Oooooh, so sorry Feewee… Take this as an excuse !” Sylvain jokes before giving another kiss on Felix’s cheek. “And both of you deserve one to !”

The happy father then proceeds to give two kiss on the pregnant’s stomach at two different spots. Ashe really loved how Sylvain and Felix love each other. Even though the sassy don’t show that much affection, Ashe knows that Felix really loves his husband and his kids. Ashe is really craving for love and wants a relation like Sylvain and Felix’s but this big tummy is not really that helpful. On the other hand, Ashe is also craving for something much easier to get.

While the two dads were playing with their children, the pregnant lets out a loud stomach grumble.

“Wow ! What kind of monster is your gut ?” Sylvain jokes again.

“Sorry, the little ones make me much hungrier than I should be haha…” The freckled boy cringes, scraching the back of his neck.

“Then come to the kitchen, I’ll make sure my babies are well fed !” Winks the taller dad.

“Thank you” Smiles Ashe.

Sylvain and Felix then stop rubbing the big tummy of their surrogate and help him get up. They sit together to eat some biscuits. The feeling of having a full belly pleases Ashe a lot, and his kids too. The three young men then chat about their future, the babies that will eventually birth, the fathers Felix and Sylvain will become and Ashe’s studies…


End file.
